My Lonely Christmas
by misscakerella
Summary: Molly has been lonely every single Christmas. What happens this year? Rated T just in case. R&R?


Christmas morning. Blinking lights and Christmas carols ring about the air. The faint aroma of peppermint and gingerbread fill the air. The tree put out, and the star shines bright. Colorful presents fill the empty space under the tree, but not the black hole in Molly's heart.

Molly wakes up with a gigantic bed head and a frown upon her lips. She never wanted to wake up. She wanted to skip this day, and every other Christmas morning bound to come.

She gets up with a sigh erupting from her lips and takes a shower. She wouldn't want her maids to look at her as someone to pity. She didn't want to look vulnerable after last time.

Her mother was in New York, opening presents with her twin sister, Skylar. She would've came along, but she knew there was no point in doing so. Coming along would just make her much more frustrated. Her mother would just ignore her right in front of her face, and laugh along with the cheerful Skylar.

"Molly. Are you okay?" one of her maids ask her as Molly makes her way to the dining table. The table was ten feet long, covered with plates full of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, fruitcakes, chicken pot pies, and every other savory and sweet dishes that pass the mind.

Of course, Molly would eat by herself. She sat at the head of the table, while the maids just watched her eat her breakfast. They waited for her to yell at them like every other year, but not one word passed her lips. Just an unreadable look in her eyes as she ate a bit of chicken.

It sounds sad, right? But Molly's been used to it for most of her years, so it didn't torture her as much. Ebenezer Scrooge... he didn't even come close.

"I'm fine Eva. Just leave me to my peace." she said as the maids dissolved from her mind. They disappeared into other areas of the house.

Once Molly lost her appetite, she made her way to the Christmas tree. Every single present was meant for her. Of course, none of it mattered. What was Christmas without family?

The Christmas tree was laced with pink and white bows. Glitter blanketed the pine branches, but none of it satisfied her.

She didn't feel like opening those meaningless presents. All that occupied her mind was her family.

Was this what it was like to be a Scrooge? How could anyone feel bad through a holiday that's supposed to be spread with joy and happiness?

Obviously, I don't know. I never experienced something depressing as this.

Molly would've went to the mall to mask her sadness, but everyone was with their families on Christmas morning.

You think Molly is mean? Maybe she, maybe she isn't. All she did was eat those scraps of love her mother fed to her. Only to hunger for more, but she wouldn't get any. Which made her long for the delightful feeling, and starve for many years to come.

At school, she's heartless. She just wants the people around her to feel excluded, just like she was with her family.

She remembered those times when her family was united. Her dad never left, and mother treated her and her sister with equal love. Her sister still cared about her back then.

_"You're the best sister ever!"_

_"Best sisters forever!"_

What a load of crap.

And just then, she started to feel tears seep out of her eyes. I guess her eyes weren't filled with just hatred. There was sorrow. Anger. Confusion. Longing. Loneliness. What else could fill those eyes that belong to a sociopath?

"Molly... Are you crying?" one of her maids said, stopping her dusting.

"I'm fine! Don't I look fine! I'm not hurt or anything." she said as she tried to break out a smile. Smiling just made her feel worse.

"Well... okay. Just call me if you need to talk. Okay?" the maid smiles.

"Sure Dani." Molly says, but she never does.

Would it be silly to say her life sucked? The last time she tried to talk to one of her maids about her situation, the maid just laughed at her face.

_"Your life sucks? YOU SPOILED BRAT! You have no idea how terrible it is to clean up your mess! You don't need to work in the future, and you have no feelings for anyone else!"_

_"Please-"_

_"Oh, now you use your manners. You know what? I'm your maid. Not your friend." she said as she went back to dusting._

She's been tired of being mean. She was tired of everything. She just decided to have a bubble. She wouldn't talk to the maids and she definitely didn't ever want to see that maid again. So she got her mom to fire her.

Once that lady was fired, the pleasure of revenge satisfied Molly. It made her feel in charge. That she wouldn't be kicked around by any of the maids in the future. That was when the black hole in her heart grew bigger.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" a maid yells.

"NO!" Molly yells, which makes all the maids flinch in fear. "I'll get it." she simply says as she makes her way to the door. She pulls on the golden knob, and finds Gravity 5 singing a Christmas song.

_"Well I never felt it  
__Around the holidays.  
And my heart was empty  
It sounded all the same..."_

She didn't know what to think. Was she supposed to be happy? Did these people come to her mansion because they simple wanted to? Or did they know and they felt sorry for her?

After Zander was done singing smoothly, she started to cry. She hated it, but she cried in front of _them._ She felt vulnerable. Weak and terrible. Nothing was happy for her on Christmas Day.

"What's wrong Molly?" Stevie asks her.

"Why are you guys here?" she asks sobbing.

"We thought we would spread some Christmas cheer." Kevin says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can you all please leave?" Molly snaps.

"Are you okay Molly?" Kacey asks.

"I'M FINE!" Molly snaps, and a headache makes her way. She winces as she massages her temples. " Okay... Maybe I'm not fine." she says as she sighs.

Nelson notices the bags under Molly's eyes, and dares to ask, "Have you been sleeping last night Molly?" he asks.

"Not really." she says sheepishly.

"No one should be sad on Christmas." Stevie says.

"I guess not." Molly sighs. "Just go back home." she says.

"You don't sound so good. Can we..." Zander asks.

"Sure. I don't care." Molly says as Gravity 5 gets in.

_Why are they here? Don't they have anything better to do? Why can't they just leave?_

"So... why are you guys in my house?" Molly asks skeptically, wondering if they're about to pull a prank or something.

"We thought you needed some company."

"I'd rather be alone, thank you very much." Molly says.

"No one should be alone on Christmas." Stevie says.

"This is a big house you got here." Zander says, trying to make the awkwardness in the air less dense than it already is.

"Okay guys. I know you want to leave, so just do it." Molly says as she points to the door.

"You need to be happy Molly." Kacey says.

"That's sort of impossible, if you ask me.," Molly sighs again as she pinches herself, hoping to wake up to a nice January, many months before Christmas decides to come upon her. "You'd tell me I'm stupid if I told you my Christmases are awful." she says glumly.

Gravity 5 looks back at the pink Christmas tree and blink.

"There are so many presents..." Kevin says.

"How could you not be happy?" Nelson asks her.

"What's the point of Christmas without family?" she asks. They all stay silent. "You all wouldn't understand." she mumbles to herself.

"We would. If you tell us," Stevie says. "Not that you have to. But if you want to..." Stevie trails off.

Molly sighs and the air is still and silent for a moment. Until she speaks in a hoarse voice.

"My dad left my family when I was five. That same year, my sister Skylar left for some acting school in New York. Every Christmas, my mom leaves without me to visit Skylar for Christmas. So I'm left here with these maids to watch me open my presents."

"That is deep." Kevin says.

"I'm sorry-"

"Why are you sorry?" Molly asks with a maniac smile on her face. "You didn't leave me here," she says. "No one cares."

"We do care." Nelson whispers.

"You guys care? I taunted you at school everyday."

"I know people like you Molly," Kevin says. "You try to make people feel your sadness at school, so you evolved into a bully." he says.

"But we don't want you to feel sad on Christmas. No one does." Zander says.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Molly says as she heads to the bright pink Christmas tree.

"This tree," Molly says. "It's not like the others. It's bright pink and glittery. I want a real one. One that sheds and smells of pine. One that lights up just like the others." Molly says, and drops to her knees. "I'm pathetic." she sobs.

"Molly. You are not pathetic." Zander says coming up to her and goes down to her level.

"Go away." Molly says.

"We care Molly. We need to see you be happy. No one deserves a Christmas like this." Kacey says.

"Thanks guys," Molly says, her armor of depression chipping a bit. "My Christmas isn't so bad anyways. I get food and presents. That's it." Molly says trying to look at her situation optimistically.

"Food? Did you say food?" Kevin says. Molly laughs at his hunger. His eyes light up and an unusual smile appears onto his face.

"Yup. Candy canes in the kitchen," Molly says as she points to the door that lead to Kevin's happiness. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better." Molly grins a bit as Gravity 5 smiles back.

DING DONG!

"Ugh... Who else would come here?" Molly groans as she makes her way to the door. As her hand opens the door, she gets a glimpse of bright red lips.

"Mom?" Molly asks surprised.

"Merry Christmas darling!" Molly's mom says, giving her a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York with... Skylar." she says noticing her sister walking behind her mother.

"Hey sis." Skylar smiles at her. Molly smiles back.

"One of the maids, Eva, told me about how lonely you were every single Christmas," Molly's mother sighs. "Molly, if you didn't want me to go, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I figured Skylar needed you."

"Oh Molly... You're so stupid." Molly's mom smiles at her as she gives her another hug.

"You're stupid too mom." Molly smiles.

"We're all stupid. So so stupid..." Skylar grins.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Molly's mother asked.

"Yes we shall." Molly said as the three headed inside.

So they spent Christmas with Gravity 5. Laughs and joy were radiating off Molly after a long period of being alone. The maids were let out to be with their families after they soon got inside.

Grabity 5 eventually left Molly's mansion to be its their families, but Molly didn't mind. She didn't feel lonely anymore.

And she hoped it would be like that very Christmas.

_Merry Christmas to all._

**A/N: Okay, okay. Calm down. I know a few of you guys are probably pretty upset this isn't a Zevie one-shot with a kiss or something.**

**But not everything has to be about Zevie. I will put up a Christmas one-shot sooner or later.**

**I know a few Rockers hate the character Molly... But... I figured to look through the world through Molly's eyes.**

** And I know a few people who spend Christmas alone and sad because they either don't have money for presents, or becauseto aren't abuse or something horrible like that. I hope they have a slightly better Christmas.**

**So... Merry Early Christmas?**


End file.
